


Precessão dos Equinócios

by Jun00IX



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Relacionamento em Progresso, Universo Alternativo - Apocalipse, Universo Alternativo - Encontro diferente, Universo Alternativo - Sem Zumbis, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jun00IX/pseuds/Jun00IX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tradução de "Precession of the Equinoxes" por endlesshorizons.<br/>De repente John percebe que nunca lhe ocorrera a possibilidade de que Sherlock poderia apunhalá-lo pelas costas, figurativa ou literalmente. Ao seu lado, Sherlock estende o braço e segura a sua mão. "Apenas nós dois contra o resto do mundo", ele diz em uma voz suave e baixa.<br/>UA de apocalipse.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Um

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Precession of the Equinoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569089) by [endlesshorizons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshorizons/pseuds/endlesshorizons). 



> Tradução de "Precession of the Equinoxes" por endlesshorizons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O original foi publicado como one-shot, mas como é um pouco comprido e eu não sou tão rápida, vou dividí-lo em 2 ou 3 capítulos.  
> Espero que gostem!  
> Aviso que não tenho um Beta, então muito provavelmente vocês encontraram erros no decorrer do texto. Se isso acontecer me indiquem, por favor! :)  
> Boa leitura!

**Um.**  
John está sentado em uma encosta solitária, a cabeça inclinada para trás observando as estrelas. Ele já montou o acampamento para a noite, próximo dali está a firme tenda militar erguida ao lado da parede rochosa, mas ele não quer se esconder em seu casulo de escuridão ainda. Ao invés disso, ele relaxa observando a tapeçaria de pontos brilhantes na altura.

  
Ele viveu a maior parte de sua vida em Londres, onde só se conseguia distinguir uma ou duas das mais brilhantes estrelas em uma noite limpa, em geral o céu noturno era como um carvão negro e desbotado. Ele cresceu conhecendo as constelações apenas na teoria, com as observações eventuais quando sua família viajava para o interior. Quando foi pela primeira vez ao Afeganistão John ficou estasiado com o brilho das estrelas do deserto, que pintavam o céu com pinceladas e rodamoinhos de luz prateada.

  
Agora ele traça as linhas com os olhos e sussurra seus nomes ao vento silencioso demais. Órion com sua clava e sua flecha, e seus cães, Cão Maior e Cão Menor, seguindo-o em seu despertar. Cassiopeia sentada em sua cadeira, perdida na beleza de seu próprio reflexo. Gêmeos. Câncer. O Grande Carro dentro da Ursa Maior. E a Via Láctea, toda sua extensão vísivel esta noite, fluindo pelo céu. John permanece a céu aberto até começar a sentir seus olhos pesando e seguir para dentro de sua tenda para o resto noite.

 

\-- 

Já se passaram alguns meses desde Aquilo, e John está se ajeitando em uma rotina. Quase dois anos atrás ele se mudou para os subúrbios de Londres após ter sido dispensado do serviço militar. Incapaz de arcar com um apartamento decente na cidade com sua pensão, tentou se adaptar à nova vida, se acostumando lentamente com o modo como seu ombro doía em dias chuvosos, o mancar que ele não deveria ter, e as doenças rotineiras de seus pacientes na clínica local. Se John fosse honesto, o pânico de quando Aquilo aconteceu foi meio que um alívio para ele.

Não demorou muito para a máscara de polidez e cordialidade dos subúrbios se rachar, e John juntou o que pôde de alimentos e outros mantimentos que conseguia carregar e partiu antes que a vizinhança pudesse se desintegrar em completo caos. Ele lembrou das conversas nos tempos de faculdade, na calada da noite com sua namorada, que estudava geografia, que os subúrbios eram uma construção não sustentável da sociedade ocidental, e então John se dirigiu para o interior, onde as casas tinham fornos à lenha, poços e hortas.

  
Infelizmente, as vilas que ele encontrou eram fechadas em si, com pouca confiança em forasteiros e sem lugar para eles se encaixarem. A maioria das comunidades já possuía um médico residente, mas apesar disso, ocasionalmente, ele conseguia trocar seus serviços por alimentação e uma cama quente para passar algumas noites. E então, ele segue em frente e percebe que gosta dessa vida nômade. É solitária, mas também libertadora. Ele não manca mais e John gosta da ideia de que ali, na vastidão, não há ninguém para julgá-lo ou ditar o que ele deve ser ou o que ele deve querer.

 

\--

 John se paraliza ao ouvir passos atrás dele, o som de algo ou alguém esmagando os galhos e folhas enquanto faz caminho pela floresta. Lobos e ursos estão extintos há séculos, no entanto, cães selvagens correm soltos esses dias e ninguém pode prever se um deles em particular irá aparecer pulando excitadamente abanando o rabo ou atacar com toda a ferocidade de seus ancestrais. Mesmo assim, nenhum encontro com um cão selvagem poderia ser pior que estar cara a cara com outro humano. As pessoas não são tão gentis umas com as outras Depois, e John se deparou com mais de um acampamento destroçado com seu dono com a garganta cortada e em decomposição em uma poça de seu sangue seco.

Checando os arredores, John pragueja por não haver nenhum esconderijo adequado por perto, e então segura firme a pedra afiada que ele tem usado para caçar e apalpa a arma escondida por baixo de sua jaqueta. O barulho continua e John observa com pavor o homem saindo por trás dos arbustos, se direcionando para o riacho ao longo do qual John estava agaixado. Ele retira uma garrafa de água de sua mochila, John reza para que ele encha a garrafa e vá embora por onde ele veio sem notá-lo. Mas os sentidos de todos estão mais agudos desde então - de qualquer um que tenha sobrevivido até agora, pelo menos - e o homem congela e torna abruptamente a cabeça para olhar para John, cachos negros giram. John se levanta, se ajeitando em sua postura de Capitão Watson, e os dois homens se observam por alguns segundos. Finalmente o outro homem fala com a voz rouca pelo pouco uso.

"Ex-militar, mas médico também. Não me surpreende que você tenha se virado tão bem. No entanto seu ferimento deve ser um aborrecimento nessas condições, certo?"

John pisca, abre a boca e a fecha em seguida. Ele está um pouco fora de forma em conversas, no entanto ele está quase certo de que sua reação seria bem similar Antes. "Como você sabia essas coisas?"

O outro suspira antes de continuar, surpreendentemente falante. "Eu não sabia, eu vi. Sua postura é militar, e os pontos precisos no ferimento em sua mão indicam treinamento médico. Poderia ser um médico de combate, mas sua camiseta tem escrito 'St. Bart's', então mais provável que você seja um médico graduado. Seu sapato direito e a barra da perna direita da sua calça estão mais desgastados que do lado esquerdo, mas a sua perna não mostra fraqueza quando você se levanta. Então já está curado, o que significa que o ferimento tem pelo menos um ano, quando você tinha acesso a cuidados médicos apropriados, mas não pode ter sido há muito tempo atrás já que essa calça não tem mais de dois anos de uso observando a descoloração nas costuras. Pode ou não ser relacionado ao serviço militar, mas pelo balanço de probabilidade é mais certo que seja, e qualquer ferimento que perdure por tempo suficiente para criar esse tipo de desgaste em suas roupas deve ser grande o suficiente para continuar a causar incômodo."

John pisca, absorvendo a linha de raciocínio do outro. "Isso foi fantástico."

"Você tem certeza?" Ele respondeu, surpresa se acendendo nos riscos azul-verdes de seus olhos.

"Claro que sim. Foi extraordinário, realmente extraordinário."

"Não é o que as pessoas costumam dizer."

"O que as pessoas costumam dizer?"

O outro homem dá um sorriso contorcido para John. "Hoje em dia, basicamente ameaças de afundar a minha cabeça."

John retribui com um sorriso. "Pensei que você já tivesse aprendido a lição então."

"Claro que aprendi. Aprendi que é bem mais fácil ficar longe das pessoas de um modo geral."

Isso desengata uma gargalhada em John. "Sim, essa é a conclusão mais provável a se chegar." Ele balança a cabeça entretido. "No entanto você errou uma coisa. A fraqueza na minha perna, não foi um ferimento, era psicossomática. Na verdade a bala atravessou meu ombro."

"Oh", o homem diz, parecendo furioso consigo mesmo. "Sempre tem alguma coisa."

John dá outra risada, então oferece sua mão direita. "John Watson."

"Sherlock Holmes", responde o outro homem e John pensa, claro que ele teria um nome tão pretencioso. Sherlock assente com a cabeça, então recolhe algo de sua mochilha e pelo que John consegue perceber é algum tipo de filtro de água artesanal, feito de sedimentos de tamanhos diferentes. Ele enche sua garrafa enquanto John observa, em seguida se levanta e a guarda na mochila. "Prazer em conhecê-lo, Dr. Watson. Agora devo seguir meu caminho."

John fica surpreso com a despedida repentina, mas quando ele pensa sobre isso, ele não pode dizer poque esperava algo diferente. "Ah, er... Eu pense que talvez nós pudéssemos-"

"Nada pessoal, Doutor, mas eu não faço parcerias."

"Certo", John responde se graça e assente com a cabeça. Sherlock Holmes se vira e desaparece entre as árvores.

 

\--

Após o encontro inesperado, John guarda suas coisas e segue em frente. Percebendo que ele está estranhamente decepcionado. A voz do outro homem o assombra em sonhos, se engrenhando entre imagens fragmentadas e promessas sussurradas. John diz a si mesmo que faz tempo demais desde que ele teve contato com humanos; a última vila por onde passou foi a mais ou menos a duas semanas atrás. Se por um lado John sempre foi uma pessoa reservada, por outro ele sempre apreciou a companhia de seus amigos próximos e mais para frente de seu regimento, e ficar completamente sozinho é uma habilidade que ele ainda tem que aperfeiçoar.

Dois dias depois, John está montando o acampamento para noite quando ouve rosnados e latidos por perto. Ele congela e observa seus suprimentos depositados no chão, encarando o clássico dilema de bater ou correr. Então ele ouve um grito em um barítono familiar. Leva alguns segundos para John ter certeza de que não está imaginando a voz, e então se direciona para a origem dos sons, a mão segurando firme o revólver.

  
Silenciosamente, John espreita a clareira. Sherlock está ali, os cachos bagunçados revoando e empunhando o que parece ser uma adaga cerimonial em uma das mãos. Três cães selvagens - enormes cães com olhar vicioso - o circundam. De repente o maior de todos salta, empurrando o homem ao chão com um baque audível e parte para sua garganta. Sem pensar duas vezes, John saca o revólver e acerta um tiro certeiro pela cabeça do cão. Ele tomba ao lado de Sherlock e os uivos ensurdecedores de seus companheiros de matilha preenchem o ar enquanto correm para seu entorno.

  
Sherlock olha para frente estupefato e encontra com os olhos de John acima do barrete da arma. Ele se levanta com um floreio e segue John, enquanto este mostra o caminho de volta ao acampamento. Rapidamente e sem dizer uma palavra se quer, os dois desmontam o acampamento. John joga a mochila nas costas e eles partem o mas rápido que podem, tentando ganahr o máximo de distância possível antes que os dois cães restantes se recuperem e comecem a ir atrás deles. Vinte minutos depois Sherlock finalmente quebra o silencio, gaguejando sem jeito.

  
"A-aquilo, er..., aquilo que você, que você fez. Aquilo foi, hm, bom."

John pisca os olhos para olhar para o homem ao se lado. "Você quer dizer, salvar a sua vida? Sim, eu diria que foi bom."

Sherlock rola os olhos e solta um suspiro aborrecido. Como se fosse preciso um grande esforço, ele diz "obrigado".

John ri. "Viu, não foi tão difícil."

"De verdade. Eu não valho o suficiente para você ter gasto uma bala comigo. Você não deve ter muitos cartuchos sobrando."

"Eu tenho alguns. O suficiente se eu estiver economizando, eu eu tenho feito isso."

Eles andam em silencio até acharem não estar mais sendo perserguidos por cães selvagens. Na próxima clareira, John descansa sua mochila.

"Ainda acredita que a solidão o protege?"

Sherlock torce o canto da boca. "Admito que ocasionalmente cometo erros de julgamento."

 

 

\--

John e Sherlock se ajustam com facilidade com esse novo arranjo, ajustando a rotina a dois. John fica surpreso com a facilidade com que eles conseguem funcionar juntos, como se eles estivessem esperando um pelo outro todo esse tempo. Eles viajam pelo interior, John caçando pequenos animais enquanto Sherlock utiliza de seu extenso conhecimento sobre plantas selvagens para colher espécies comestíveis assim com coletar ervas com propriedades medicinais, só para garantir. Nenhum deles tem um destino em mente, ou pessoas a quem procurar. Não é nenhuma jornada arriscada à Terra Prometida, ou uma busca árdua pelo Santo Graal, mas simplesmente duas pessoas vagando para onde quer que suas vontades as carreguem.

  
Eles passam com vilarejos vez ou outra, e John aprende a convencer Sherlock a manter a boca fechada quando isso ocorre. Uma vez, Sherlock deduziu um caso entre a esposa do fazendeiro que concordou em hospedá-los por algumas noites e o veterinário que frequentemente cuida das vacas dele. John e Sherlock escaparam de fininho durante o caos provocado, antes que a ira de seus anfitriões caísse sobre eles, se esgueirando entre o gado confuso e adentrando a floresta. John encara Sherlock enquanto eles se desviam das árvores, ainda correndo mesmo que não seja mais necessário. O vento bate nos cabelos de Sherlock, grudando os fios compridos na frente de seu olhos, que estão brilhando de excitação e travessura. John explode em gargalhadas agudas, das quais ele se envergonharia em qualquer outra cirscunstância, e pede a Sherlock que por favor guarde suas grandes revelações para depois deles terem pelo menos conseguido tomar um banho decente.

  
John se admira com a naturalidade com que as coisas fluem entre eles. Ele se pergunta brevemente se isso tem a ver com as circunstâncias especiais e decide que provavelmente sim - afinal de contas, em seus trinta e sete anos, ele nunca testemunhou uma amizade tão natural. Mas isso não importa, porque as coisas são como elas são, e John é grato por ter Sherlock ao seu lado agora.

 

 

\--

Eles estão sentados em torno da fogueira, assando pedaços do que antes era um coelho, quando Sherlock diz repentinamente, "Eu estava procurando alguém para dividir um apartamento".

"O quê?" John pergunta. Ele está se acostumanto com o tipo particular de conversa de Sherlock.

"Por volta do tempo em que você foi dispensado. Eu estava procurando por um colega de apartamento."

"Deus, você, um colega de apartamento?"

Sherlock dá um sorriso malicioso. "O que durou mais tempo foram duas semanas."

"Sério? Estou surpreso de que não tenha terminado em um homicídio."

"Ah, mas terminou. De um certo modo. Ele se mudou depois que eu levei para casa uma coisa do caso de homicídio em que eu estava trabalhando."

"O que você levou?"

Sherlock dá de ombros. "Apenas a cabeça decepada."

 

 

\--

Nas noites limpas, John convida Sherlock a se sentar do lado de fora da tenda. Ele fica surpreso ao descobrir que, para um homem com um conhecimento extenso em tantos assuntos, Sherlock sabe quase nada sobre o universo além da atmosfera terrestre. Ele passa a ensinar as constelações para Sherlock, noite após noite, e Sherlock admite a contra gosto que conhecer o céu noturno tem suas utilidades para propósitos navegacionais. Ele indica o zodíaco, contando a ele histórias e explicando as mudanças de suas posições durante as estações.

  
Quando John termina de contar a história dos irmãos de Gêmeos, ele se vira e descobre que Sherlock não estava olhando para as estrelas acima, mas para ele. John não tem certeza de quem se aproximou primeiro, ou se foram os dois ao mesmo temo, mas seus lábios se encontram embaixo do véu de luzes brilhantes.

\--

Suas vidas seguem como antes, apenas com mais toques enquanto eles seguem com suas rotinas, beijos espontâneos, e noites de membros entrlaçados e respirações quentes se misturando na tenda, grande o suficiente para dois. Em outra vida, John teria protestado, mesmo que apenas mentalmente. Claro que ele já achou homens atraentes, mas ele nunca se voltou para essas atrações. Mas tudo parece tão natural, tão inevitável, que John não consegue juntar esforços para uma crise de identidade sexual. Não aqui, onde não há regas ou julgamentos, apenas dois homens loucos rindo enquanto enfrentam o apocalipse.

  
Certo dia, nas semanas seguintes, eles se encontram com um grupo de cinco pessoas que viajavam juntas. As partes instintuais de autopreservação de seus cérebros dizem para que eles sigam adiante, mas uma mulher do grupo está gravemente machucada e John decide que se o Juramento de Hipócrates sobreviveu desde antes da era das privadas com descarga, ele deve valer depois de sua queda também. Assim que John terminou de costurar os ferimentos dela e entregou preciosas pílulas antibióticas, o líder do grupo, um jovem alto e musculoso, pede para que os dois fiquem. John pensa por um momento, sabendo que estar em um grupo maior seria mais seguro. Mas Sherlock corta a proposta antes mesmo que John consiga expressar sua opinião.

  
"Não. John e eu fazemos muito sexo e não acho que seria muito agradável para vocês. Na verdade, acredito que um de vocês não se importaria, mas nós sim. Além disso, o homem ali do canto vai trair vocês cedo ou tarde e eu gostaria de estar longe quando isso acontecer."

  
O silêncio cai sobre o grupo. John olha para Sherlock e então, cautelosamente, para o aparentemente meigo e inocente homem sentado no canto do grupo variado. Ele tenda decidir se a situação pede por um embaraçado e exasperado "Sherlock!" ou se isso apenas atrairia atenção desnecessária para a parte do monólogo que os outros provavelmente já esqueceram em via da outra revelação. No final ele decide por assentir embaraçado com a cabeça e segue atrás de Sherlock, que já recolheu as coisas de John e está fazendo caminho para longe do grupo. Ele alcança o outro homem e segue em sincronia com o barulho familiar de suas botas. De repente John percebe que nunca lhe ocorrera a possibilidade de que Sherlock poderia apunhalá-lo pelas costas, figurativa ou literalmente.

  
Ao seu lado, Sherlock estende o braço e segura a sua mão. "Apenas nós dois contra o resto do mundo", ele diz em uma voz suave e baixa.

 

 

\--

Nas noites quietas e solenes, eles sussurram histórias na segurança da tenda. Histórias que não têm lugar sob a luz do dia. John fala sobre os pesadelos que ainda o perseguem, as coisas que ele viu e as ações realizadas por todos os lados da guerra. Ele fala sobre ter ido visitar Harry naquele Dia, depois do mundo ter colapsado ao redor, e pedir para ela partir junto com ele. Ao invés disso, ela apenas tomou mais um gole de uísque.

Sherlock fala sobre ter encontrado a dona do apartamento espancada do lado de fora do prédio após Aquilo ter acontecido, e como seu irmão ficou e tentou manter o país nos eixos mesmo depois de não existir mais a necessidade de coisas como fronteiras nacionais. Ele conta para John sobre o dia em que ele quase partiu com um psicopata insano e assassino.

  
Certa noite, Sherlock sussurra, "Sou grato por Isso ter acontecido". John se aproxima e pressiona um beijo casto em seus lábios. Ele não diz que está mais feliz do que ele já esteve em anos; ele não precisa.


	2. dois.

Os dias seguem através de ladeiras gentis e gramadas, riachos reluzentes por entre as florestas e penhascos inclinados sobre o mar aberto. As primeiras brisas frias do outono chegando começam a se insinuar nas noites mornas do verão, até que um dia Sherlock diz, "Nós deveríamos encontrar uma casa para o inverno".  
John assente com a cabeça, mas se sente desconfortável. Ele sabe que, mesmo que eles consigam sobreviver o inverno do lado de fora, eles correm mais riscos de doenças e terão que coletar mais mantimentos. Ele desconfia de casas aparentemente abandonadas pois da última vez que ele adentrou uma delas, nas semanas que sucederam Depois, ele se deparou com uma família inteira retorcida em uma desordem na sala de jantar. De repente, o ar se aqueceu ao seu redor, sons de tiros e gritos preencheram o silêncio e John estava diante de uma família diferente, em um continente diferente e já era tardedemaistardedemaistardedemais.

Segundo as placas enferrujadas e que mal ficavam em pé, eles estavam em algum lugar em Sussex Downs quando Sherlock e John se deparam com um chalé pequeno mas adorável, aconchegado nas bordas de uma floresta e a milhas de distância dos vizinhos mais próximos. Sherlock passou alguns minutos indo de um lado para outro no gramado da frente, algumas vezes se agachando e outras pulando para cima e para baixo para examinar uma coisa ou outra. Finalmente ele saca o equipamento para abrir fechaduras de sua mochila e começa a trabalhar na porta. Depois de um tempo se escuta um clique suave e a porta se abre vagarosamente com as boas vindas hesitantes de um amigo de outros tempos. John inspira profunda e silenciosamente e segue sem dizer nada, mas um movimento ou gesto deve deixar sua relutância a mostra pois Sherlock diz, "Ele pertencia a um daqueles típicos ricos da cidade que possuíam chalés luxuosos no campo mas nunca tinham tempo para usá-los. Ninguém estava aqui quando Aquilo aconteceu."

A casa era tão adorável por dentro quanto por fora. Uma pequena expedição revela uma cozinha, uma sala de estar espaçosa no primeiro andar, dois quartos no andar de cima e um terraço nos fundos. Ela parece ter sido poupada dos saques que tem ocorrido imediatamente Depois, e os sofás e mesas de cores combinando continuam intocados em seus lugares, apesar de empoeirados e com traços de ratos e insetos. Em resumo, o chalé é aconchegante e atende aos seus propósitos, com uma lareira, um fogão à lenha e uma geladeira. Satisfeitos, os dois homens se acomodam e colocam suas coisas perto da lareira na sala de estar, desacostumados com o espaço extra, mesmo no chalé relativamente pequeno, após meses vivendo em uma tenda. Logo, com a ajuda de um estoque extra de lenhas da cabana anexa, o fogo ganha vida, dançando na sala antes desocupada, lançado centelhas e ondas de calor.

 

\--

 

Assim que os primeiros sopros de ar gélido do inverno começam a entranhar pelas rachaduras reparadas às pressas, John e Sherlock começam a fazer os preparativos que conseguirem. Eles caçam e colhem comida na floresta que cerca a casa, encontram pontos de pesca ao longo do córrego. Sherlock descobre métodos de preservar a comida utilizando o materiais que conseguem encontrar, e John passa longos dias cortando lenha da floresta. Noite após noite eles observam Aquário se aproximar do horizonte enquanto Leão toma céu, as pilhas de estocagem na cabana crescem. Logo, John e Sherlock conhecem as redondezas assim como eles conhecem cada elevação e cavidade de seus corpos, e as falhas e estranhezas da casa se tornam tão familiares quanto as personalidades que a preenchem.

 

\--

  
"John!" a voz de Sherlock chega ecoando pela floresta do outro lado da correnteza.

John está de pé sobre uma grande e irregular rocha que alcança o rio e se assusta. Mesmo quando o vento frio está soprando por entre galhos ocos Sherlock e John relutam a ficar dentro de casa o dia inteiro. As portas e janelas foram remendadas para manter o máximo de calor possível e a o ar pesado e quente da lareira parece uma gaiola invisível para as criaturas de vida livre.

  
"O que foi?" John responde.

  
"Venha ver isto!" a voz responde com excitação infantil. Sem dúvida Sherlock fez mais uma de suas descobertas. Ele tinha dito que costumava ser um detetive ou algo do tipo, e ao que parece uma parte significativa de sua energia investigativa foi redirecionada a qualquer fenômeno natural que chame à sua atenção. Algumas semanas atrás a obsessão de Sherlock eram as abelhas, quando o clima estava quente o suficiente para que elas pudessem estar presentes. O perigo das ferroadas não parecia impedi-lo de bisbilhotar mais próximo do que ele devia, divagando sobre a estrutura da colmeia e o ressurgimento nas populações, lembrando John, por sua persistência e falta de senso comum, de ursos teimosos com amor por mel de desenhos animados. Essa fase teve fim quando Sherlock retornou um dia para a casa com o nariz vermelho e inchado. Felizmente ele não era alérgico a veneno de abelha e teve pouca obstrução na sua respiração, mas o episódio terminou com John chamando-o impiedosamente de Rudolph por uma semana inteira.

Sorrido com carinho, John se move para mais uma vez prover o gênio de uma audiência cativa. Os últimos dias de chuva elevaram o nível da correnteza, fazendo com que a água corra sobre as rochas irregulares, onde antes ela apenas serpenteava. Mesmo assim, o córrego não é nem largo nem profundo, e pode ser facilmente atravessado por um homem adulto em alguns passos. Ambos passaram por ele várias e várias vezes em suas explorações sem nem pensar muito, e é provavelmente por isso que John não presta muita atenção em se equilibrar contra a inesperada força da correnteza. Incapaz de recobrar o equilíbrio nas rochas escorregadias, ele cai.

O leito do córrego é feito de rochas irregulares, a maioria delas pedaços ainda não desgastados de pedra, e uma particularmente pontuda atravessa o tecido da calça de John e perfura sua perna direita com a força da queda. A visão do sangue se misturando com a água e a dor em sua perna ruim faz seu cérebro congelar, e por um tempo ele não consegue fazer nada a não ser ficar sentado ofegante enquanto a água congelante passa por ele.

Quando ele está mais uma vez atento ao seu entorno, Sherlock está sobre ele com um pânico mal escondido e checando-o com uma gentileza fora do comum. John engole seco e assegura seu amigo que ele está bem. No entanto aceita sua ajuda para se levantar e, para seu horror, percebe que sua perna ruim está se recusando a cooperar. Ela lateja com dor muito mais profunda e debilitante que o ferimento recente deveria, e colapsa quando ele tenta colocar seu peso sobre ela. Cuidadosamente, cerrando os dentes e se apoiando com mais força em Sherlock do que gostaria, John consegue sair da correnteza. Uma análise rápida mostra que o corte é longo mas não muito fundo; o ferimento em si não seria motivo para preocupação, a não ser pelo risco de infecção e seu papel em servir de gatilho para seu mancar psicossomático. A situação é piorada com a chuva repentina, que recobre o mundo como uma cortina translúcida e permeia o frio através de camadas e camadas de roupas, chegando aos ossos.

Quando John e Sherlock conseguem retornar ao chalé ambos estão encharcados e tremendo, e a dor exorbitante em sua perna traz um medo irracional ao coração de John. Eles se sentam perto da lareira, enrolados em toalhas empoeiradas e cobertores furtados dos quartos vazios. Sherlock orbita em torno de John, limpado seu ferimento com água aquecida, fazendo suturas na pele e aplicando o resto do creme antibiótico. Ele podem apenas rezar para que isso seja o suficiente para evitar uma infecção.

 

\--

 

Milagrosamente as células da pele crescem de volta com vermelhidão mínima ou pus, e a ferida começa a sarar sem sinal de infecção. A princípio, John fica tão agradecido por essa virada nos eventos que nem presta muita atenção a coceirinha em sua garganta. Afinal, seu corpo é forte e não deveria ter problema algum em batalhar um pequeno resfriado.

Porém, a inflamação na garganta não parece melhorar, mas persiste e parece flutuar sua severidade como um indicador de uma batalha invisível. John começa a se preocupar quando sua tosse parece se originar de uma parte mais profunda de seu trato respiratório e ele começa a sentir náuseas. Sherlock concorda a contra gosto que seria melhor para ele manter a distância até que o resfriado melhore, aconchegando John próximo ao fogo e fazendo-se confortável na cozinha com cobertores grossos e seus experimentos.

Os dias se passam e John se sente afogar em tédio. Isso o lembra daqueles melancólicos e infindáveis dias logo após ele ser dispensado do exército, sentado sozinho em seu apartamento pequenino, encarando a parede. Naquela época ele estava preso pela sua própria mente e pelas barreiras invisíveis que ele mesmo tinha construído ao seu redor. A depressão era uma nuvem cinza e densa pairando sobre ele, como o sentimento sufocante que se tem em um clima úmido e sombrio. Ele não se sentia assim há meses, mas agora a preocupação começa a formigar nele como um calafrio leve mas persistente que não tem como se ignorar.

 

\--

 

John luta para despertar com dor de cabeça e dores musculares. Seus olhos estão encrustados e ele tem que forçar para abri-los. Sherlock está ajoelhado ao seu lado, e John percebe um pano molhado gradualmente se aquecendo em sua testa.

  
"O que você está fazendo?" ele resmunga, sentindo o muco borbulhando em sua garganta.

"Brincando de enfermeiro, aparentemente", Sherlock diz, com uma expressão facial cuidadosamente irritada que John logo percebe ser uma máscara.

John suspira, exasperado. "Eu achei que a gente já tinha discutido isso."

"Sim. Mas foi antes de você apresentar febre alta e dificuldades respiratórias."

"Mais motivo ainda para você ficar longe."

Sherlock apenas abana a mão desconsiderando o que foi dito. "Eu vou ficar bem."

"Você realmente não está entendo a essência de uma infecção, está?" John explode, alguma coisa estalando dentro dele por preocupação frustrada. "Você não é invencível, Sherlock! E se você ficar doente também? Aonde isso vai nos levar?"

John se desvincilha do saco de dormir e começa a se levantar. Seus músculos estão fracos, mas ainda o sustentam com pouco esforço. Porém, quando Sherlock o alcança para deitá-lo novamente fica claro que não tem como ele manter um protesto decente.

"Pare de agir como uma criança!" Sherlock braveja, fazendo John zombar da ironia. "Você não está em condições de brigar, então pare de ser estúpido e deite-se!"

Os dois homens se encaram por alguns segundos, John preso na posição meio agachado meio em pé por uma mão firme em seu ombro. Finalmente ele se deita relutante.

Paradoxalmente, para um homem com tanta reverência à lógica, as decisões de Sherlock são frequentemente feitas com uma teimosia que é fervorosamente emocional em sua recusa a aceitar outros argumentos, sejam eles válidos ou não. O silencio tenso continua a se arrastar. Apesar de ter aceito que não há maneira de escapar, John se recusa a fazer a concessão de iniciar uma conversa. Para sua surpresa, é Sherlock quem fala primeiro.

"Eu já te contei o caso do taxista assassino em série?"

"Não."

"Achei que não. Suponho que eu tenha sido meio que um idiota naquele. Acho que talvez você vá gostar", Sherlock diz a contra gosto, e John reconhece a ação pelo o que ela é, um tipo de reconhecimento às suas opiniões no assunto sem ceder ao seu raciocínio.

Sherlock fala sobre o caso e, como de costume, John escuta atentamente aos detalhes dos "suicídios" em série. Vagamente, John se recorda de algo do tipo nas notícias alguns anos atrás, mas na época ele tinha acabado de ser dispensado e não estava muito interessado no que estava acontecendo com o resto do mundo. Porém, enquanto Sherlock continua sua narrativa, listando suas deduções e a perseguição de um táxi pelas ruas de Londres, pulando coberturas de prédios, e o assassino aparecendo em seu apartamento bem embaixo dos narizes de uma equipe da Scotland Yard, John começa a sentir um mal estar no estômago que não tem nada a ver com os micro-organismos que tomaram residência no local. Sherlock deve ter notado que há algo errado pelas reações de John, porque ele termina a história com hesitação e pergunta, "o que foi?", soando genuinamente confuso enquanto aparenta reavaliar os elementos do caso.

John sacode a cabeça e puxa Sherlock para o chão, silenciosamente dizendo para que ele durma. Com a velocidade relâmpado com que Sherlock é capaz de deduzir a maioria de seus pensamentos, às vezes John esquece o quão pouco ele parece compreender as emoções alheias. Sherlock tinha a intenção de animá-lo com uma história de sua própria falibilidade, um gesto que John aprecia pelo que deve ter custado de seu ego, mas não consegue parar de pensar na forma pálida e esguia de Sherlock em uma sala escura, instigado pela imprudência e a completa falta de consideração pela sua própria vida.

 

\--

 

O sol nasce, se põe, e nasce novamente, e John sente a febre se aumentar e abaixar sem completamente se abater. Sua tosse traz sangue, e os respingos de vermelho na madeira do assoalho tem a finalidade das manchas de sangue na areia do deserto. Sherlock perambula para dentro e para fora da sala, se lamuriando pela falta de estímulos.

Quando a noite torna a cair, Sherlock se permite enrola-se ao lado de John e enterrar a cabeça em seu saco de dormir. Por vários minutos John observa a massa de cachos negros se levantando e afundando ao seu lado com cada respiro. Sabendo que Sherlock não vai dormir por muito tempo, finalmente ele se força a se mover, músculos estremecendo enquanto batalham para sustentar seu peso e sua cabeça espiralando devido o movimento repentino.

John fica grato por eles ainda manterem o hábito de manter a maioria de seus pertences empacotados todo o tempo, preparados para partir em caso de emergência. Ele coleta água e comida, e revolve sua mochila para remover qualquer coisa que seja de Sherlock que tenha migrado para dentro; então, ele enrola seu saco de dormir, com cuidado para não perturbar a figura roncando levemente ao lado. Com um último olhar melancólico à forma crente e serena de Sherlock no chão, ele deixa a casa que já tinha começado a pensar como lar.

O ar frio que o encontra ao pisar para fora da porta é um choque após os últimos dias febris que ele passou protegido do lado de dentro. Sua cabeça não parou de girar, mas ele ajeita a mochila pesada em seus ombros e dá passos instáveis na escuridão. John decide seguir o córrego até chegar no mar, na esperança que isso o conduza à climas mais amenos. Eventualmente seus passos desiguais, apesar da neblina que parece permear seus sentidos e pensamentos, entram em ritmo. Não é diferente dos sonhos que ele ainda tem de muito tempo atrás, horas infindáveis gastas caminhando durante o treinamento, encontrando conforto em sua familiaridade.  
John não sabe por quanto tempo ele andou, tendo perdido toda noção de tempo no hipnótico thump thump thump de suas passadas. De repente uma figura alta se materializa em sua frente, uma parede sólida bloqueando seu caminho. John não tinha percebido a presença alheia, olhos se fechando. "Seu idiota!" a voz continua, e John é sacudido com força até que seus olhos se abrem novamente e fazem contato visual.

"Olá", John sussurra.

"Idiota!" Sherlock braveja, "deixe de tentar ser a porra de um mártir!" John franze o cenho, certo de que há algo errado nessa sentença, até que ele percebe que é a primeira vez que ele escuta Sherlock xingar. Vagamente ele se pergunta o que isso significa.

Ele se surpreende quando seus pensamentos são interrompidos pela sensação de uma boca quente na sua e uma língua forçando passagem entre seus lábios. Para sua mente lenta, o primeiro instinto é retornar o beijo, e John está mais do que feliz em obedecer. São apenas alguns segundos depois que algo se encaixa em sua cabeça, tarde demais, e ele tenta se afastar. Sherlock, porém, não o solta e uma mão envolve a parte de trás de sua cabeça, segurando-a no lugar. O beijo se torna forte e brutal, e John começar a achar difícil respirar.

Finalmente Sherlock o solta. "Pronto", ele diz forçadamente, "se era para eu ser infectado, isso deve ter bastado. Você vai voltar agora?"  
John está sem energias de explicar para ele que não é bem assim que o sistema imunológico funciona, e consegue apenas olhar dentro daqueles olhos brilhantes e ferozes e assentir com a cabeça.

 

\--

 

John mais uma vez se encontra dentro da casa, encarando os padrões do papel de parede. Sherlock se recusa a deixá-lo só, fazendo guarda ao seu lado sem cansaço enquanto ele flutua para dentro e para fora de uma consciência cada vez mais desorientada. Sherlock alternava entre períodos de fala excessiva e silencio prolongado e, algumas vezes, ele passa horas explorando qualquer tópico de seu interesse que lhe venha à mente, mesmo que John não esteja acordado para escutar.

Frequentemente John desperta de súbito com a cadência da voz de Sherlock e a sensação dos sonhos de perseguição à criminosos nas ruas de Londres, sem saber o quanto ele vê em sua mente provém do que Sherlock narrou ou de sua imaginação febril. Nos sonhos ele nunca está muito distante do outro homem, seja correndo ao seu lado ou seguindo poucos passos atrás, alguma vezes tomando a sua frente com as mãos envoltas erguendo um revólver.

Alguma vezes, enquanto Sherlock reconta seus casos, ele faz uma para acrescentar um comentário. "Você não teria gostado dela", ele diz, ou "se você estivesse lá ele não teria fugido".

 

\--

 

"Sherlock?"

"Hum?" o outro homem pisca como se estivesse limpando seus pensamentos e torna o olhar para John.

É a primeira vez em tempos que John se sente lúcido. Ele segura a mão de Sherlock e aprecia o modo como seu cabelo se mistura em vários tons castanhos e avermelhados no sol da tarde sendo filtrado pelas cortinas. Sherlock não se parece o mesmo com o que ele se lembra em seus sonhos delirantes. Seus lábios são um pouco mais finos, linhas leves traçam o contorno de um cenho permanentemente franzido, e sua pele está mais pálida que antes.

"No Afeganistão nós não tratávamos apenas de soldados", John começa, "alguns poucos civis locais eram trazidos para a base também, especialmente aqueles que atuavam como guias e intérpretes, ou aqueles que conheciam alguém que o faziam".

Sherlock assente com a cabeça, sobrancelhas franzidas em uma expressão levemente perplexa.

"Tinha esse velho senhor que veio um dia. Seu filho fazia parte da polícia afegã e foi treinado por alguns caras da base. Com um olhar só nós já sabíamos que ele tinha esperado tempo demais para vir, e então não tinha muito o que se fazer àquela altura. Mesmo assim, durante o dia que ele passou no hospital da base ele -"

"Não", Sherlock interrompe. "Eu não me importo com sua história fútil e cliché".

John franze o cenho. "Você nem sabe o que eu ia dizer."

"Não os detalhes precisos, não", Sherlock responde, "e eu não quero saber".

 

\--

 

O tempo começa a se misturar dentro das quatro paredes da sala, se fundindo com o cheiro da lenha queimando e a luz avermelhada do sol invernal como se fosse dentro de um liquidificador. John alterna entre o sono e o delírio, pontuados por golpes de dor afiada e dores que queimam sutilmente por todo seu corpo enquanto este luta e recua pouco a pouco atrás de linhas de batalha cada vez mais distantes. Na maior parte do tempo John mal está consciente de seus arredores, mas por todo tempo há uma presença calorosa e determinada ancorada ao seu lado. Falando ou em silêncio, em contato direto ou não, a presença permanece como uma teimosa e singular montanha submarina enquanto o resto do mundo se mistura e colide ao seu redor. Ocasionalmente, fragmentos de palavras o alcançam através das ondas revoltas de sua consciência.

"...reclamando sobre partes do corpo na geladeira..."

 

"você iria tirar sarro do Mycroft também..."

 

"...preparar o chá de manhã..."

 

"A cara do Anderson quando ele viu..."

 

E uma vez, um som soluçado e uma umidade em sua testa.

  
"...deveria ter tido mais tempo."

 

John quer dizer à voz que tudo vai ficar bem, que o mar vai se acalmar novamente depois que a tempestade passar. Ele pensa que consegue alcançar e segurar uma mão fria, mas não tem certeza. Quando ele finalmente consegue inspirar fundo para se estabilizar e deixar que a maré o leve, a voz está quieta e o silêncio é saturado por coisas que ele não consegue interpretar.


	3. três.

Sherlock acha que pode sentir fisicamente o último suspiro trêmulo de John deixando seu próprio corpo. Os pulmões liberam não apenas dióxido de carbono, mas outros voláteis e calor excedente, Sherlock se lembra, e imagina se é posível que todos seus órgãos internos façam o caminho para suas vias respiratórias também. Certamente ele sente como se não restasse nada em sua cavidade torácica a não ser o vazio do vácuo.

  
Ele olha para baixo para o corpo repousado em seu colo, vazio e inerte como qualquer outro corpo que ele tenha encontrado por cenas de crimes ou no necrotério. Mesmo consciente e febril, John emanava um calor separado dos movimentos de prótons pelos canais da membrana mitocondrial, produzindo energia. De repente ele sente uma agitação nas paredes do seu estômago negligenciado. Ele se levanta e sai pela porta sem parar para pegar seu casaco, incapaz de sustentar sequer o pensamento de se ajoelhar ao lado do corpo de John enquanto este se torna frio e rígido.

  
Está escuro do lado de fora, Sherlock percebe, e o chão está coberto com uma fina camada de branco. O céu noturno está limpo e sem sinal de nuvens e Sherlock se encontra deitando-se e deixando as centelhas de luz encherem seu campo visual. Depois de tantos meses aprendendo com John, ele é capaz de identidficar com facilidade constelação após constelação, com cada vez mais e mais delas se tornando visíveis à medida que seus olhos se adequam à escuridão.

  
Quando chega no lado direito do céu, Sherlock percebe surpreso que há uma faixa de estrelas que não lhe são familiares. São apenas pontos luminosos aleatórios, se recusando a se organizarem em qualquer padrão que Sherlock tenha desprezado por serem arbitrários e ilógicos. Já fazem várias semanas desde a última vez que eles se aninharam do lado de fora, antes do dia fatídico em que John escorregou no córrego. O resto do universo não se importou com os problemas de dois indivíduos insignificantes, girando e marchando como de costume.

  
Agora Sherlock deita sozinho no chão e observa o céu se espalhar acima dele. Ambos conjuntos de estrelas, conhecidas e desconhecidas, o vigiam enquanto ele cerra os olhos e cai no sono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E... Acabei! :)  
> Muito obrigada a quem leu e acompanhou e teve paciência de me esperar traduzir.  
> Realmente não estavam nos planos demorar tanto tempo, mas coisas da vida real atrapalharam o caminho.   
> Mais uma vez deixo dito que não tenho um revisor para as traduções, então se encontrarem erros de grafia, coisa estranhas, etc., por favor me avisem! ;)  
> Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
